Das Zwielicht Wesen
by Vampir-Yoshi
Summary: Als ein Gott der Dunkelheit und des Lichts eine Insel erschuf, passierte etwas grausames mit den Kreaturen auf dieser Insel... Nun existieren nur noch wenige Kreaturen die nicht von diesem Grauenhaften Ereignis betroffen sind... Zwei von ihnen werden eine große Rolle spielen und gehen auf die Spur, wie das alles zu stande kam und was wirklich passiert ist!
1. Licht und Dunkelheit

Jeder kennt den Anfang, entweder es ist Hell oder es ist Dunkel, ob es aber normal ist das es Hell ist oder Dunkel beim Anfang hängt ganz davon ab.

In einer Welt wo es viel Licht gibt, wird dein Anfang hell sein und wenn deine Welt eher düster ist mit wenig Licht, dann wohl eher Dunkel.

Das macht auch alles soweit Sinn, aber was ist wenn sich Licht und Dunkelheit um dich streiten?

Einen ausgeglichenen Maß an Licht und Dunkelheit? Gibt es sowas überhaupt?

In dieser Welt schon und meine Geburt wurde lange aufgeschoben, weil sich Licht und Dunkelheit nicht einigen konnten.

Aber überlegen wir doch mal, was wird oft mit Licht in Verbindung gebracht?

Freude, Glück, Hoffnung oder auch... Fülle?

Bei Dunkelheit ist es natürlich genau andersherum, da wäre es Trauer, Pech, Hoffnungslosigkeit und natürlich Leere.

Worauf ich hinaus will ist das Licht immer als Positiv gesehen wird oder auch als Fülle und Dunkelheit als negativ empfunden wird, sowie als Leere.

Vor meiner Geburt, daran erinnere ich mich genau, stand ich in einem Raum. Der ganze Boden vom Raum war mit einer dünnen Wasserschicht bedeckt, das konnte ich genau spüren an meinen Füßen, da diese als einziges warm gehalten wurden.

Was aber merkwürdig war, war das ich in der Mitte von einer Art Grenze stand. Dies erkannte man daran das sie perfekt in zwei Teile abgeschnitten war, auf der Linken Seite war es Hell und auf der Rechten Dunkel.

Nun fragt man sich, was hat das zu bedeuten? Ich konnte damals ja noch nicht mal wirklich einen Gedanken fassen, also was tat ich?

Man könnte denken, dass das Licht attraktiver wirkt und Glücklicher, weil es auch so schön das Wasser zum Glänzen bringt.

Und die Dunkelheit...wer mag es schon in einem ewigen nichts herum zu schweben, seine Ruhe zu haben und einfach die Stille zu genießen?

Nun ja, ich... Beide Seiten waren für mich wirklich anziehend ich habe überlegt... Bewegte meinen Kopf kein Stück. Habe mit dem einen Auge auf die Helle Seite und mit dem anderen Auge auf die andere Seite geguckt.

Spürte mit der Seite die im Licht stand Geborgenheit, ein leichtes Gefühl und konnte das Wasser rauschen hören und mit der Seite die in der Dunkelheit stand Ruhe, Stille und ein Gefühl von Müdigkeit.

Ich hatte einen drang zu beidem, deshalb habe ich mich einfach hingesetzt... Ganz richtig ich habe mich hingesetzt und beide Seiten genossen.

Aber das Licht und der Dunkelheit passten das wohl gar nicht, das konnte man daran sehen, dass das Licht die Dunkelheit zurück drängen wollte und die Dunkelheit das Licht verschlingen. Ich habe es mit angesehen, dabei entstand ein leichtes Gefühl von Unwohlsein und es wurde immer schlimmer. Es kam so vor als würden sie streiten, ich fühlte mich dadurch irgendwie... Erdrückt, weswegen ich anfing zu weinen, ja, ich fing einfach an zu weinen, die Tränen fingen einfach an über meine Wangen zu laufen.

Das bemerkten aber das Licht und die Dunkelheit wohl, weil sie dann langsam aufhörten.

Sie fingen sofort an sich wieder um mich zu kümmern, wodurch ich langsam wieder aufgehört habe zu weinen und meine Beine fest an mich gewinkelt habe.

Langsam haben sie sich wohl damit abgefunden, dass ich mich nicht für einen bestimmten entscheiden werde.

Das war wohl die größte Entscheidung in meinem Leben, denn dann verbunden die beiden sich zu Zwielicht und ich wurde Geboren.


	2. Die Geburt

Es war soweit, es war die Zeit gekommen, das ich endlich geboren werde.

Eine Frage stelle ich mir aber bis heute noch:„ warum kann ich mich an das alles erinnern?"

Jedes andere Wesen hat nie von etwas der artigen gesprochen, ich war das einzige.

Nun, nach dem Zwielicht war ich auch schon da, in einem Gebiet mit viel Licht. Ich schaute jedoch keiner Person ins Gesicht, niemand war da und als ich an mir runter schaute und mir mein Körper auffiel und das Becken in dem ich stand war ich nur noch verwirrter, jedoch war ich auch von meinem Körper erstaunt. Da wo mein Bauchnabel ist Schwarz und dann weiter verlaufend mit einem flüssigen Übergang zu einem Sonnen orange. Ich fühlte mich wohl in diesem Körper. Sogar sehr, es fühlte sich, aber nicht neu an, eher als hätte ich es vermisst.

Als ich in das Becken sah, was mit einer dünnenschicht Wasser gefüllt war und die eine Seite eher gelb und die andere Seite eher schwarz war, wurde mir langsam klar, dass das hier wohl mein Geburtsort war.

Außerdem konnte ich in dem See mein Spiegel Bild sehen.

Ich war nicht sonderlich groß, so 1,70 vielleicht. Unbekleidet war ich auch, wen wundert es und mein Gesicht... Ja, dass war das seltsamste, ich hatte nämlich eine Art weiße Maske auf die ich aber nicht abnehmen konnte.

Diese Maske hatte zwei Löcher, dort wo meine Augen sind, jedoch sah man in diesen Löchern nur Dunkelheit, anstatt Augen.

Sie überdeckte auch nicht mein ganzes Gesicht, mein Mund wurde noch frei gelassen, dadurch wusste ich auch das mein Kopf schwarz sein müsste, weil mein Unterkiefer schwarz war.

Meine Haare hatten eine komische Farbe, sie fingen schwarz an und wurden bis zum Ansatz immer weiter dieses Sonnen Orange.

Meine Frisur ähnelte einem Undercut, da meine Haare nach rechts gerichtet waren, aber meine Haare waren auch nicht sonderlich lang, sie hörten etwa bei meinem Ohr auf.

Komisch war auch noch, das ich sofort normal denken konnte, aber nicht reden.

Als ich nun, mich genug bestaunt hatte, habe ich mich zum Becken Rand gemacht, das Becken ist wirklich groß, so gut 7-8 Meter.

Gut das niemand da gewesen war, ansonsten hätte er mitbekommen wie ich vor dem Becken Rand hingefallen bin und mit dem Gesicht voll ins Wasser geklatscht bin.

Habe mich dann kriechend auf zum Becken Rand gemacht und dann meine Hände vorsichtig darüber geschlungen.

Ich bemerkte da erst das ich in einem großen Saal war, der durch einige Säulen gestützt wurde, man kann sich im allgemeinen vorstellen, dass in diesem Hellen Gebiet die meisten Farben diese Sonnen Orange ist und ein schwaches aber schimmerndes Gelb.

Am Ende des Saals oder wohl eher am Anfang ist ein Großes Tor, mit verschiedenen Zeichen drauf, die ich aber nicht verstanden habe.

Ich hatte nun vor aus dem Becken heraus zu steigen, ich stand dafür auf und wollte mein Bein heraus heben, als ich dann meinen Fuß auf die kalten Steine vom Saal absetzte wurde mir ganz unwohl, jedoch war ich zu neugierig um im Becken zu bleiben, wodurch ich dann auch meinen anderen Fuß nach zog und nun im Saal stand vor dem Becken.

Ich machte mich auf zu dem Tor, dafür ging ich langsam, damit ich nicht Noch einmal hinfalle, da ich gemerkt habe, dass ich noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen bin. Als ich dann vor dem Tor stand, legte ich sachte meine Hände daran und drückte sie nun langsam auf, wodurch langsam ein helles Licht in den Saal trat, so hell das ich deswegen für kurze Zeit nichts sehen konnte. Mir wurde durch das Licht warm und als ich endlich etwas sehen konnte, war ich erstaunt.


	3. Erster Einblick

Meine Sicht wurde nun klar, ich konnte endlich etwas sehen. Ich war erstaunt, als ich Häuser sehen konnte. Nun es waren keine richtigen Häuser, es waren viel mehr Sandstein Häuser, die rund gebaut waren, viele waren leicht begraben und sogar etwas beschädigt, im allgemeinen kam alles sehr trostlos rüber, obwohl es so hell war. Es gab sogar einige Lichtstrahlen die auf dieses Gebiet hin schienen und sich bewegten, man konnte außerdem erkennen, dass es bei der Umgebung wohl um eine Wüste handelte, nicht nur wegen den Häusern sondern auch, weil der Boden voll mit Sand bedeckt war. Das Haus in dem ich drin war, war auf einem Sand Hügel wo eine Treppe runter führte. Ich selbst erkannte nun, dass ich in einer Art Kathedrale war, die vor ihrem Eingang einen Vorsprung hatte, der auf Säulen stand und weiter gerade aus kam schon die Treppe hinunter.

Es war jedoch sehr erschreckend, dass ich keinerlei Kreaturen sah, ich schaute mich um und ging dann etwas wackelnd zu der Treppe und guckte sie hinunter. Diese komischen Lichtstrahlen die sich bewegten waren wirklich sehr viele. Ich ging nun langsam und vorsichtig die Treppe hinunter und blickte gerade aus, wodurch mir in der Ferne eine tief schwarze Grenze ins Auge fiel. Das war wohl die Grenze von Licht und Dunkelheit, wäre zumindest am Offensichtlichsten.

Es war auch komisch, das es scheinbar nur einen Kurzen Horizont gab oder es einfach keine Große Welt war, weil man das Ende des Horizonts in der Nähe sehen konnte... Sehr seltsam.

Der Komplette Himmel war außerdem leicht Orange, also nichts mit Blauer Himmel und erst recht keine Wolken.

Als ich nun unten ankam, konnte ich endlich ein Wesen sehen was so ähnlich aussah wie ich nur ohne Maske, etwas größer und nur Sonnen Orange. Das seltsame war, er saß nur an einem der Versunkenen Häuser, ich hatte erst Angst, dass er Tod wäre. Ich kam ihm immer näher, aber nur so weit um zu erkennen das seine Iris sowie seine Pupille gefüllt waren mit... Licht? Als plötzlich einer dieser Lichtstrahlen in meine Richtung kam, ich war überfordert und fühlte unbehaglichkeit, ich wusste nicht ob das Zufall war oder der unbedingt zu mir wollte.

Ich konnte nicht reagieren, doch bevor er mich bescheinen konnte, stieß mich eine Kreatur weg von diesem Lichtstrahl, indem sie gegen meinen Bauch gerannt ist und wir fielen zu Boden. Sie fiel um genau zu sein auf mich, wodurch sie nun auf mir lag, mit ihren Armen über meinen Schultern und mit ihren Beinen neben meinen, außerdem drückte ihr Brustkorb gegen meinen, als wolle sie, dass ich liegen bleibe und ihren Kopf hatte sie neben meinen platziert. Ich war schockiert und wusste nicht was los war.

Sie setze sich nun aufrecht auf mich und guckte mich empört an.

Sie hatte auch eine Maske mit zwei löchern, diese waren aber leicht weiß von innen, außerdem ging die Maske über ihr ganzes Gesicht und sie war tief schwarz. Ihre Bekleidung war ein Orangener Umhang , der aus irgendeinem Fell bestand, um ihren Brüsten hatte sie eine Art Bandage, die ihre Brüste leicht quetschten und unten herum hat sie aus dem selben Fell wie vom Umhang eine Art Rock. Ihr Haar war bis zu ihren Schulterblättern lang und ebenfalls Schwarz jedoch in einem flüssigen Verlauf zu einem Weiß bis zu den Spitzen. Ihre Körperfarbe war außerdem ein etwas dunkleres Orange, mit keinem besonderen Muster.

Sie stemmte nun ihre Hände gegen ihre Taille, als sie bemerkte wie ich sie von oben bis nach unten musterte.

»Sag mal, hast du sie noch alle?«

Ihre Stimme war sanft und lieblich, wenn auch in dem Moment leicht hysterisch, wahrscheinlich wegen der Situation gerade.

»Hallo? Kannst Du reden oder wurdest du schon getroffen?«

Ich brauchte einen kurzen Moment, bis ich endlich dazu kam zu antworten.

»Ent... Entschuldige«

Zum ersten Mal hörte ich meine Stimme, die leicht rau war und einem 15 Jährigen ähnelte.

Sie blickte mich nur an und fuhr dann fort.

»Du hast wohl keine Ahnung was hier los ist, huh?«

Ich schüttelte sofort meinen Kopf und guckte runter zu ihrer Hüfte, da sie immer noch auf mir saß.

Sie stand nun auf, da sie meinen Blick bemerkt hatte, sie hilf mir daraufhin hoch.

»Wir sollten hier erstmal weg, dann kann ich dir alles weitere erzählen«

Meinte sie ernst und hielt ausschau nach den Lichtstrahlen und nach einer Stelle wo man sich runter stellen hätte können. Als sie eines dieser zugeschütteten Gebäude in der Nähe sah, nahm sie schnell meine Hand und lief mit mir sofort dort hin. Sie verschnellerte sofort ihr Tempo, als sie bemerkte, dass einer der Lichtstrahlen angefangen hat uns zu verfolgen und in unsere Richtung kam. Sie wurde immer schneller und schneller, der Lichtstrahl aber auch, er war nun knapp hinter uns und wir waren fast beim Haus. Doch noch bevor der Lichtstrahl einen von uns erwischte haben wir es rechtzeitig ins Haus schaffen können, wo wir beide dann uns sofort niederließen und leicht keuchten. Ich konnte noch sehen wie der Lichtstrahl vor dem Gebäude wo wir drinnen waren anhielt und dann einen neuen Weg auf sich nahm.

Ich guckte nun sie an und war immer noch sehr verwirrt, was man mir wahrscheinlich ansah, weil sie darauf sofort anfing zu reden.

»Du bist also Neu... Gut zu wissen... Du kannst mich Umbra nennen«

Sagte sie nun entspannter, stand nun auf und ging langsam zu mir, sie war etwas kleiner als ich, aber im Moment war sie größer, da ich ja saß.

Sie setze sich nun auf ihren Knien vor mich hin und guckte in meine Augen.

»Und du?«

Hackte sie nach, da sie wohl darauf gewartet hatte.

Ich musste scharf überlegen, da ich mir noch keinen überlegt hatte oder einen im Kopf hatte, doch plötzlich kam es wie ein Blitz in meine Gedanken.

»P.. Pulsar«

Brachte ich nur heraus und guckte ebenfalls in ihre Augen.

»Gut, nun kennen wir einander dann kann ich ja nun anfangen dir alles zu erzählen, was ich weiß«

Daraufhin lächelte sie, was mir ein Gefühl von Ruhe sowie Geborgenheit gab... Eigenartig, genauso wie bei meiner Geburt.


End file.
